Cliché
by conchito
Summary: Momentos cliché que Bakugo y Uraraka tendrán que afrontar a su propio modo. Primer chap: Un vagón de tren lleno y una pareja muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm on fire..._  
 _hahahaha la verdad es que amo a esta pareja, no puedo evitarlo_  
 _Este fiC será una seguidilla de Oneshots con momentos cliché de mangas y animés, pero adaptados a esta adorable e inestable pareja, que sorteará esos momentos a su propio ritmo_  
 _Espero que lo disfruten!_  
 _BNHA no me pertenece ni sus personajes_

Tenía que hacer ese maldito informe con ella, quien caminaba alegremente a su lado sin inmutarse por su eterna amargura. Parecía que fuera rebotando por el lugar.

Aizawa-sensei les había puesto juntos en ese trabajo y él iba a hacerlo bien, tenía que mantener sus buenos resultados. Y que le cayera un rayo, pero no iba a hacerlo solo; ella tenía que colaborar con su parte, por mucho que después tuviera que corregir todo.

-Hay que tomar el tren para llegar a la estación del centro, desde ahí podemos caminar.-Habló ella mirando la pantalla de su celular.- No nos tomará más de cinco minutos.

Gruñó en respuesta y caminó por delante de ella, a lo que escuchó sus sonoros pasos detrás suyo.

Iban vestidos de estudiantes, ya que sólo era una misión para recopilar información. Debían tomar fotografías de situaciones que les llamaran la atención y hacer un reporte de lo que supuestamente podría pasar si es que ésto fuese hecho con malas intensiones, desde la perspectiva de un villano, para así aprender a anteponerse a la situación.

El vagón no iba repleto, pero tenían que avanzar unas buenas ocho estaciones antes de descender, así que se dirigió a la puerta opuesta a la entrada para no molestar a los que bajaban, era el deber de un héroe anteponer la seguridad de terceros. Uraraka le siguió y se colocó contra la misma puerta a su lado derecho.

-La batería de la cámara está completa, por lo que podremos tomarnos nuestro tiempo hasta encontrar algo que valga completamente la pena.- Se acercó un poco más a él, casi rozando sus hombros, para mostrarle un papel donde tenía anotado lo que planeaba hacer.- Pienso que será buena idea ir a la salida de una tienda comercial o algún banco, ahí suelen suceder esta clase de cosas.

Pasaron un par de estaciones y comenzó a llenarse considerablemente. Katsuki acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro y sintió cómo lo presionaban por un costado, por lo que se movió y quedó hombro con hombro con la chica de gravedad. Ella estaba pegada contra la baranda metálica que la separaba de la persona sentada a su lado.

Quedaban sólo dos estaciones para llegar y ya no cabía ni un alfiler.

Tenía a una persona de frente parada justo delante y el señor intentaba por todos los medios no caerse contra la estudiante que sostenía su mochila con una mano y se afirmaba del pasamanos con la otra.

-Bakugo.- Susurró un poco, llamando la atención de él, pero no recibiendo más que una mirada de reojo.-Esto… podrías moverte un poco más allá.

Sus costados estaban completamente pegados y sus caderas chocaban con el movimiento del tren.

-Acaso eres estúpida, Uraraka?

Ella le miró sin entender su enfado.

-Esto está repleto y me estás pidiendo que me corra? Acaso te falla algo?

Su enfadada voz comenzaba a atraer la atención de la gente a su alrededor, pero ella mantuvo la frente en alto.

-No me digas estúpida, Bakugo.-Se enderezó un poco, pegando la espalda un poco más a la puerta a sus espaldas.- Estamos a solo una estación y debemos avanzar si no queremos perderla. Así que, por favor, muévete.

Le sorprendía que esta tonta le pudiera hacer frente de esa manera. Sonrió de una forma socarrona antes de moverse y jalarla de la muñeca para que la siguiera, haciendo que la chica chocara con un par de personas al ser arrastrada sin mayor aviso.

-Disculpe.-Le dijo a la persona que había estado delante de ella por tres estaciones.

Se ruborizó un poco y afirmó fuertemente su mochila para que no quedara en el vagón mientras ellos salían hacia el andén.

-A veces eres un bruto, Bakugo.- Se acomodó su ropa y sus pertenencias.

-Cállate, cara redonda.-Comenzó a caminar sin esperar ni saber si le seguía.-Mueve tu trasero de una buena vez.

 _Espero que les haya gustado!_  
 _Este sí tendrá más capítulos, pero no serán secuenciales a este mismo, por lo que puede que vengan y vayas dentro del espacio de la saga o se alejen un poco para fomentar los momentos cliché de todos los tiempos._  
 _Si tienen algún momento que quieren que describa, déjenmelo en sus reviews y así podré dedicarlo =)_  
 _Ya tengo unas ideas, pero nunca se sabe, alguien puede encender la ampolleta sobre mi cabeza!_  
 _conchito!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A pedido de_ calitamartinez24

 _Aunque tenía pensado algo parecido, lo del paraguas me pareció aún más cliché hahahah_

Después de su entrenamiento se duchó y vistió con su uniforme como siempre, se echó la mochila al hombro y dejó en orden su casillero.

Sentía las costillas adoloridas y la piel un poco irritada a causa de las explosiones de su contrincante. Y al recordarlo se dio cuenta que se había tomado su tiempo al vestirse… mejor se apuraba si no quería caminar sola de vuelta a los dormitorios, ya era de noche y no le gustaba cuando todo estaba muy oscuro.

-Katsukiiiii- Saltó a su lado y él le estampó la mano en la cara para que se corriera.

-Cállate, ruidosa.-Se alejó un poco con el ceño fruncido a todo lo que daba.

Se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro, entrenaban juntos y a veces, sólo a veces, el chico la esperaba si es que se les hacía muy tarde. Ella a veces le hacía preguntas sobre alguna materia o él le gritaba por cómo se acercaba intentando asustarlo. Y nunca aprendía la muy tonta que él tenía sus sentidos siempre alerta, listo para cualquier ataque.

-Nos vamos?-Pregunta la chica entre risas sobándose la nariz que le había quedado colorada.

-Qué te crees, tonta. Te he estado esperando y ahora me estás mandando? Muérete!

Y después de confesarle que le esperó, insultarla, gritarle y marcharse a paso marcado, ella le siguió de cerca muy entretenida.

Comenzó a hablar sobre cómo su técnica estaba mejorando y cómo hacían buen equipo al combinar sus quirks; Bakugo se transformaba en un proyectil flotante con mucha potencia. Él solo respondía con monosílabos si era necesario, lo demás era completamente ignorado… o eso intentaba hacer parecer.

Aun no dejaban las dependencias de la escuela cuando sintieron un ruido estrepitoso que hizo que se detuvieran. Miraron por la ventana y caía un aguacero de aquellos, con nubes muy negras y vientos en todas direcciones.

-Noh!-Uraraka dejó escapar su aliento mientras se volteaba para buscar su mirada.- No traje paraguas! Dime por favor que tienes uno!

Katsuki arrugó todo su rostro intentando pensar si es que había dejado su salvación en el casillero o si es que lo había dejado en su closet en su cuarto.

Sin mencionar palabra se encaminó a la sala de clases de la 1-A. Ochako lo siguió sin dejar de hacer muecas de llanto.

Buscó entre sus cosas y no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-Oye.-Dijo mientras buscaba dentro de su escritorio, como último recurso.- Busca en el escritorio de tus amiguitas, puede que alguna haya dejado un paraguas.

-Pero eso es robar.- Lo miró con cara de ofendida, llevando una mano a su pecho.

-Estúpida! Se lo devolverás mañana y entenderán que es para no empaparnos.

A veces perdía la paciencia con ella. Ya había hecho explotar un par de papeles que había sacado de su escritorio; sólo esperaba que no fuese la tarea que tenía que entregar al día siguiente.

Y como ya estaba acostumbrado que eso le pasara, Aizawa-sensei, dentro de toda su parsimonia, le había dicho que comenzara a sacarle fotos una vez las terminara. Eso le había salvado el año escolar.

Observó como la voluminosa figura de la morena se movía de aquí para allá, hurgueteando en los escritorios ajenos.

-Siii!- Gritó levantando algo de color morado.

Cuando lo desenrolló, hizo un puchero aún más grande al notar que no era un paraguas, si no un impermeable.

Ya cabreado a más no poder, le quitó el impermeable y la arrastró hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-Escucha, y hazlo bien.- La atravesó con la mirada.- Si la llegas a cagar te voy a matar.

Uraraka se enderezó y asintió con la cabeza para prestarle toda su atención.

-Haz flotar esta cosa por sobre nuestras cabezas.-Estiró el impermeable para que lo tocara.-Yo lo mantendré en su lugar.

Lo hizo flotar y los dos extremos opuestos de los que afirmaba el chico.

La lluvia mojaba todo lo que alcanzaba y sus zapatos ya habían sufrido suficiente, y aunque el trayecto era relativamente corto desde la entrada del edificio a los dormitorios, pero empaparse y pescar un resfriado no era opción. Bakugo Katsuki no arruinaría su asistencia perfecta por un estúpido resfriado.

-Mis zapatos quedarán inútiles para mañana.- La morena se apegó más a él, soltándo una de las puntas para quitarse las gotas que le caían en el rostro.

Ya iban en la mitad del camino cuando se levantó una corriente de viento, que hizo volar la punta que Ochako había soltado, haciendo que ambos quedaran mojados en un par de segundos.

Petrificados por la repentina agua fría en el cuerpo, Katsuki fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Corre.-La jaló del brazo, pero la chica se tropezó y cayó sobre su espalda, haciendo que ambos se estamparan en el suelo.

Uraraka se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, hizo flotar al rubio y salió corriendo mientras lo tiraba desde la espalda de su chaqueta.

De lo cabreado que estaba en ese momento, no pudo controlar las chispas que salían de sus manos, y aunque la lluvia hacía que sintiera éstas más débiles, sus explosiones hicieron que el agua no los mojara por un momento, por breve que fuera.

Levantó una ceja y siguió expulsando nitroglicerina para poder hacer las combustiones necesarias.

Llegaron a la entrada jadeando y empapados. Se quedaron sentados unos segundos y Uraraka sintió cómo era taladrada por esos ojos rojos. Rascó su nuca y se acomodó la mochila empapada en su hombro.

-Se-será mejor que nos apresuremos.-Se levantó para ofrecerle ayuda al muchacho que la miraba con enfado.-Dijiste que no querías enfermarte.

Se mantuvo expectante a su respuesta, a lo que él corrió su mano y se levantó sin ayuda.

-Oye!

Corrió detrás de él y le quitó el gotas que habían quedado sobre su hombro.

-Recuerda darte una ducha caliente y beber algo para no enfriarte.-Fue lo que dijo luego de alzar la mano a modo de despido y dejar al chico plantado en el área común del primer piso.

Pisó fuertemente para quitar su enojo y se dirigió a su propio cuarto.

 _iiih!_

 _Algo cortito pero me gustó así, espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Recuerden que pueden pedir sus escenas cliché de manga shojo hahahah_

 _conchito!_


End file.
